Surprises
by dreamflower02
Summary: When Merry and Pippin decided to show off their house at Crickhollow to Estella and Diamond, they get a most unexpected surprise. This ficlet takes place the day after Chapter 32 of "It Takes a Took". (Written in 2006 for hobbit ficathon, and was to include the words "bed" "rose" "candle" and "kitten".) One-shot, book-verse, pure fluff.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This was written in 2006 for hobbit_ficathon, and was to include the words "bed" "rose" "candle" and "kitten".

Rated G

**SURPRISES**

It had been a splendid Buckland Yule, in spite of the fact that Frodo had remained in Bag End this year for the first time ever. Merry acknowledged to himself that the crowd had possibly been more than his cousin could have handled now. Still in spite of that, it had been a memorable evening. Even though he had but a few hours sleep, Merry found himself awake shortly after the Sun had shown her face.

Stopping briefly in one of the kitchens for a pastry and a cup of tea, he wandered into the front garden.

He was unsurprised to see that Pippin had the same idea. His Took cousin sat on a nearby bench, an empty cup and a plate with a few crumbs next to him. He was singing softly to himself, but stopped. "Hullo, Merry," he said without turning around.

"Hullo, yourself." Merry sat down by him, and took a sip of his tea. "You're sounding remarkably chipper, cousin," he grinned.

Pippin turned to him, a rather dreamy look in his green eyes and a small amazed smile on his lips. "I kissed her, Merry," he confided. "I kissed Diamond."

Merry looked at him with his own confiding smile. "Estella and I set the date."

Pippin gave a whoop, and clapped Merry on the back, then stopped and looked confused. "But you aren't betrothed yet."

"That's just a formality since we're only waiting to announce it until Freddy gets back from the South. But we plan to wed next Yule."

"That's wonderful, then!" His grin faded slightly. "Diamond and I have a long wait. Six years before we're old enough, and she's finished her apprenticeship."

Merry broke a piece off his pastry and handed it to his cousin, who took it and ate it absently. "Cheer up, Pip. It's not nearly so long a wait as Strider had-what? Forty years?"

"I keep telling myself that." He licked a finger thoughtfully. "After second breakfast, why don't we see if the lasses would like to come over and see Crickhollow? I know Estella's been there, but Diamond never has. We could make them elevenses, and maybe even lunch before we bring them back here to the Hall?"

"That sounds like a good plan," agreed Merry amiably.

They took the pony trap; Pippin drove, with Diamond and Estella riding next to him. Merry rode Pybba, and led Pippin's Butter. As they approached the lane leading up to the little house, they saw the post-hobbit.

"Hullo, Sparrow. Is that for us?"

"Yes, Captain Merry, it is." He handed up the package and the letter, gave a nod of his head, and went cheerily on his way.

Merry smiled. "They're both from Bag End. The package is from Frodo. I think the letter is from Rose."

As they arrived in sight of the cottage, Pippin was gratified to hear Diamond exclaim "Oh, what a dear little house! It looks almost like a smial!"

He grinned. "It's small, but it's home."

Merry helped the lasses down from the trap, and Pippin followed more slowly, with the aid of his walking stick. They stood, Diamond gazing about and taking it all in. Estella, who had seen it before, also glanced around, and then giggling, gave Diamond a nudge. "Look," she said.

A pretty little ginger cat had come out of the stable, waddling with the heavy dignity of advanced pregnancy. Behind her, a white tom approached cautiously. But as he neared her, she turned with a hiss, and smacked his face. With an offended yowl, he dashed across the garden and up the tall oak that grew near the gate, where he glared down, tail lashing.

Merry laughed, and Pippin shook his head. "For some reason Dumpling has not been too pleased with Haldir lately. She's usually such a sweet-natured little cat."

Indeed, she approached them now, with a little mewl of greeting, and began to weave in and out of Pippin's legs, begging for attention. He bent over and put a hand out, which she butted affectionately and then began to sandpaper Pippin's hand with her little pink tongue.

Diamond bent over as well, stroking her, and giving her an experienced eye. "It looks as though she is due any day now."

Estella looked at Merry "Haldir?"

"He was an Elf we met on our travels. I have no idea why Pippin named him that."

"Don't you?" said Pippin, standing up and looking amused. "Our Haldir is not exactly the trusting sort, wouldn't you say?"

Merry burst out in laughter. "You have a point, cousin!"

Laughing, the four went up to the cottage. Merry unlocked the door and they went in. "It's a bit stuffy," he said, for they had been staying at the Hall for several days before the holiday. "I'll go and open some windows."

Pippin checked the larder, and when Merry returned, they soon had made a nice luncheon of soup, cheese and scones. The lasses were all set to help, but both Merry and Pippin were intent on impressing them with their skills as cooks, so instead they contented themselves with sitting at the table and offering humorous advice.

When they finished the meal, as they sat about the table, Merry turned his attention to the post. First he opened the package-it was a dozen taper candles of fine beeswax, and scented with herbs. Merry opened the letter.

_"My dearest cousins, _

_I am so sorry that I was unable to be with you for Yule. But here is a gift for you, and may it bring you much light and joy in the coming year. _

_All my love, _

_Frodo" _

Estella picked up one of the candles and smelled it, and then put it back down. "This is a wonderful gift," she said.

"It is," said Merry, eyes glistening.

Pippin blew his nose, and said "You said the letter is from Rose?"

Merry nodded. "It was sent from Bag End, and that's not Frodo's hand nor Sam's."

"Ah," said Pippin. Both Frodo and Sam had excellent handwriting; they had both been taught by old Bilbo, after all. Rose's hand was not so expert. Sam had begun to teach her after they became betrothed.

Merry opened the letter.

_"Dear Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin, _

_I know you was worrited about Mr. Frodo being on his own at Yule. I just wanted to tell you that he won't be. Well, wasn't as you won't get this till after. Sam and me are staying here at Bag End, except just for dinner on first Yule. We're taking the Gaffer to my folks for dinner, and we have finally persuaded Mr. Frodo to come with us, since we will not be staying over. _

_He didn't want to, but I told him it would fret me to have him alone, and I wouldn't go if he didn't, and Sam said it wouldn't be good for me to be fretted right now, what with expecting the little one and all, so Mr. Frodo finally give in. _

_I know how you both were sorry he wouldn't come to Buckland, but really, I don't think the trip would do him good right now. _

_I hope you have a jolly Yule.  
Yrs. truly, _

_Rose Gamgee. _

_P.S. Sam sends his love. He's right busy putting the greenery up around the hole, and said I should write, as I needed the practice." _

Merry and Pippin exchanged an amused glance. "Clever Rosie," said Pippin. "She knew just how to get her way with our reluctant cousin. Perhaps we don't need to worry so much."

Merry frowned. "I still wish he could have come, but I understand."

"Well," Pippin said briskly. "Why don't we show the lasses around?" For he really wanted to show their house off to Diamond.

They showed them the cozy little parlour, and the small study, and then the two guest rooms, and Pippin's room-

They opened a door, and Pippin said "-and this is Merry's room-" and stopped.

"Oh, no!" moaned Merry.

Diamond and Estella both burst out into laughter.

In the middle of Merry's bed, looking inordinately pleased with herself, Dumpling lay, her sides heaving. She had already produced one kitten, which was mewling and nuzzling its mother's side.

Diamond walked over. "She's not through yet."

The hobbits watched quietly, as she produced, finally, four offspring. One was ginger, one was white with ginger markings, and two were white.

Pippin stroked the mother's tired head, as the kittens began to nurse. "Well," he said, "this one-" he pointed to the little ginger one, "is Toffee-" then he pointed to the white one which had a strawberry-shaped ginger mark on her forehead "and this one is Strawberry. But those two-" he pointed at the little white ones, "are Elladan and Elrohir."

xxxxxxx

This story takes place the day after Chapter 32 of "It Takes a Took". And you may recognize Dumpling and the kittens from the story "Pippin's Dumpling".


End file.
